joy_mercerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jabian / Fanfiction
Warning: Some fanfictions may contain sexual content. Read at your own risk. *'What Could Have Been...' by iGeek- Summary: ''Just a small Jabian story. Please review as this is my first fan fic! '''Rated K; Finished' *'Sweet Memories...' by iGeek - Summary: Jabian flashbacks! Please review, even if you hate it! Rated K; Unfinished *'Game Night with Joy' by iGeek - Summary: Just a Jabian one-shot. Nothing special. I might do a few more of these in the future. Please review! Rated K; Finished *'The Reason Why' by AlaskianCity - Summary: ''They didn't know about Nina at the time, and even though Fabian would try to be close to her, he wouldn't keep Joy out of his mind. As much as he would try, he wouldn't forget her; and that clear, starry night was the reason why. Fabian/Joy .'Rated T; Finished''' *'Dying Embers' by Embre Falling - Summary: "I guess it wasn't meant to last," She whispers, looking back at the ground. "You've made other friends, and I… well, you've left me behind." OneShot in which Joy seeks closure. Rated K+; Finished *'They just keep falling' by xforeverlovex21 - Summary: ''I tell myself he's not worth the tears, but they just keep falling. I remember when the teacher taught us how to say 'I love you'. He turned to me and said 'Je t'aime' and I whispered 'Je t'aime trop'... Ever wonder how Joy feels? One shot'Rated K+; Finished''' *'Snow' by Gingersnap420 - Summary: And I swear just for a second I saw her in the flurries of white. Swore I almost saw her smiling and waving good-bye. Rated T; Finished *'trained' by run taller - Summary: It takes a long time before you realize exactly what you've done to her. joy/fabian Rated T; Finished *'Forgotten' by Gingersnap420 - Summary: What's wrong?" I sniffled and looked up at him. "You forgot" I said with tears in my eyes. I got up off the floor and ran up to my room. It was over. He had forgotten. This is howI think Joy would feel after Prom. Rated K+; Unfinished *'The Story of Us' by Olivia5k5 - Summary: What happened to us, Fabes? Songif to The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. Request a song by review or PM and I'll try to do it! Rated T; Finished *'Turn and face the strange changes' by Maristela Freesia - Summary: It's a bittersweet feeling, being back. Rated K; Finished *'Invisible' by Purple Snowstorm - Summary: Songfic to Freak the Freak Out. Joy is back, and what happens to Nina's status at the house? FabianxJoy from Nina's point of view. Some Fabina hinted. Rated T for minor sexual references. Rated T; Finished *'Friends Forever' by UltraMegaStar - Summary: Just a Story about The Friends of Anubis R&R *On Hiatus* Mainly Friendship no pairings really. Rated T; Unfinished *'The Story of Us' by lyds22 - Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding the special moments between Fabian and Joy before Nina's arrival. Before Joy lost the boy she once knew, along with the friendship she thought she would have forever. Rated T for reasons. COMPLETE. Rated T; Finished ''' *Do you like me?' by dreambigwriteoutloud - ''Summary: Joy knows that she likes Fabian. The question is, does he like her back? Joy and Fabian planned on studying, until Joy takes things farther than that. Set before season 1. Jabian. Rated T; Unfinished *'If this was a movie' by HOAgleek4ever - Summary: Joy just wishes things went back to the way they were or used to be... When Fabian and Joy were best friends and a couple. Only things would go back to normal if life was a movie. Sweet, sad song-fic. Song-Fic, If this was a Movie By Taylor Swift. Rated K+; Finished *'If It's The Last Thing I Ever Do '''by A Reviewing Reader - ''Summary: Completely AU. Inspired by the fact that December 21st is the day the world ends! "... when our eyes met again, his full of questions that I didn't want to answer right now, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards me. Just as the clock let out its first chime, I pressed my lips against his in a sparkling, fantastic kiss." Rated K; Finished Category:Pairing Fanfictions